The Perks of being woken up at Three AM by a Certa
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction . Sirius réveille un Remus renfrogné. Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : ****Rockgodsdoitbetter**

**Titre entier :** The Perks of being woken up at Three AM by a Certain Sirius Black

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Cesare

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Perks of being woken up at Three AM by a Certain Sirius Black de _**Rockgodsdoitbetter**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

xxxx

« Moony, Moony, Moooony. »

Remus se retourne et tire son oreiller sur sa tête. Cela ne peut pas arriver. Il gémit ; après trois heures de tentatives désespérées pour s'endormir, il s'était assoupi uniquement pour être réveillé par ça.

« Remus, tu es réveillé ? » Sirius fronce les sourcils et pousse son ami immobile.

« Malheureusement, » grogne Remus en se retournant à nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment irritable au réveil. »

« Seulement quand je suis éveillé par les pleurnicheries d'un certain morveux aux cheveux noirs, qui se trouve être assis sur mes pieds. »

« Eh bien, si j'avais su que tu allais être aussi grognon, j'aurais été le certain morveux aux cheveux noirs qui se trouverait assis sur les pieds de Peter, » rechigne Sirius, « Allez Moony, réveille-toi… davantage. »

« Et James ? » Demande Remus, en dégageant Sirius de ses pieds et en se cognant lui-même contre le panneau du lit.

« Eh bien, en considérant le fait qu'il dort toujours avec sa baguette sous son oreiller, j'ai écarté le choix d'être maudit. » Sirius se couche sur le lit de Remus.

Remus grogne en se rappelant Sirius flottant les deux pieds en l'air, des mouches sortant de son nez, une queue très touffue attachée à son derrière, et James dressé sur son lit hurlant « qui est là » ?

Remus sait qu'il pourrait juste dire à Sirius de partir, lui donner des coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, et ensuite retourner dormir, mais il aime passer du temps avec Sirius, surtout quand il se tient à quelques centimètres de lui sans la protection d'une chemise. De plus, en toute honnêteté, il ne pense pas que crier et donner des coups marcherait de toute façon. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dormir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupire Sirius, « Je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Ca ne t'arrive jamais ? »

Remus laisse presque échapper un rire, « Toutes les nuits. »

« Wouch, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je reste au lit, récite des choses que j'ai mémorisées, compte jusqu'à cinq mille, et finalement, je m'endors. » Remus ne s'inquiète plus de ne pas beaucoup dormir. Ce n'est pas génial, mais il y est habitué.

« Tu sais ce qui est bizarre ? Couché dans mon lit, en essayant de dormir, j'ai commencé à penser aux spatules. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je les déteste. Tout le monde est toujours en train de s'extasier sur combien elles sont fabuleuses. Ok, j'exagère un peu, mais les gens les voient comme des ustensiles de cuisine utiles. Elles ne marchent pas. Tout ce qu'elles font, c'est transférer telle substance d'un bol, d'une casserole ou de n'importe quoi, sur la spatule, ce qui crée un tout nouveau problème. On pourrait penser, en tant que sorciers, que quelqu'un aurait inventé une formule pour les remplacer, mais non, on doit toujours utiliser ces stupides, inutiles, lents… objets. Eh bien, moi je ne le fais pas, mais… ceux qui cuisinent le font. »

Remus sourit, « Mmm, pardon ? »

« Rigole tant que tu veux Mr. Lupin, mais j'ai essayé d'inventer une formule pour les remplacer. Je – j'ai fini par en mettre partout de ma taie d'oreiller à mes rideaux, mais je pense que c'est un début. »

Remus sourit et laisse Sirius continuer sa diatribe. Quelque part, au milieu du monologue de Sirius sur pourquoi l'air guitar **(1)** n'a pas assez de mérite pour avoir un vrai talent musical et athlétique, Remus laisse ses yeux se fermer.  
Remus est vaguement conscient de Sirius appelant son nom et lui demandant s'il est réveillé, mais il est trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche et répondre.

« Remus ? Tu n'es pas réveillé ? » Demande Sirius en parlant directement dans son oreille.

Parfois faire semblant de dormir endort Remus, donc il maintient une respiration régulière même si le souffle de Sirius est chaud contre son cou quand il parle.

« Donc, je peux dire tout ce que je veux ? Les girafes m'excitent ? Ta mère sent le sureau ? » Sirius ricane pour lui-même à cette référence moldue.

Il y a un silence, et Remus peut dire que Sirius est en train de le fixer.

« Est-ce que tu sais, » commence Sirius, « que quand tu es profondément endormi tu fais la grimace ? Ou que quand tu ris, tu souffles avant de commencer à rire vraiment ? Ou que tu tournes toujours ta cuillère à l'envers dans ta bouche quand tu manges ? » Sirius soupire, « Moi je le sais. Parfois je pense que je ne devrais pas remarquer ces choses. Ce n'est pas normal que je sache si tu as eu le temps d'utiliser ton savon pour le corps sous la douche en te reniflant aussi intensément que je le fais. »

L'estomac de Remus explose d'espoir qu'il essaie d'étouffer.

« Et c'est certainement anormal que je veuille te pousser contre le mur et – laisse tomber, je ne peux même pas dire ça à ton corps endormi. »

Le souffle de Remus est irrégulier maintenant, mais il garde les yeux fermés. Il a toujours peur que tout cela soit une horrible blague.

Le lit bouge et Remus peut sentir le regard intense de Sirius. Il est presque mal à l'aise, mais il réussit à se contrôler. Sirius se rapproche et Remus peut deviner ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, mais le baiser est tellement court qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir.

« Merde, » siffle Sirius, « Je suis une personne épouvantable. Je viens, en quelque sorte, de te violer d'un baiser. » Je vais retourner dans mon lit avant de reperdre le contrôle – et la raison. »

Remus sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose. Il avale difficilement et ouvre à peine ses lèvres pour dire, « Sirius, je suis réveillé. »

« Merde. Non – hum – je n'ai… je- »

« J'ai aimé, abruti, » l'interrompt Remus, « Donc tais-toi et recommence. »

Sirius sourit et rampe jusqu'à Remus. Il se penche et murmure, « Tu es vraiment grognon le matin. »

Remus bouge pour que leurs lèvres se touchent presque et riposte, « Seulement quand j'y suis forcé par un morveux diaboliquement beau qui se trouve être agenouillé sur moi, et qui sera sérieusement battu s'il ne se tait pas et ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite. »

Et il le fit.

xxxx

**(1)** Pour ceux qui (comme moi ^^') ne sauraient pas ce qu'est l'air guitar, c'est une technique qui consiste à mimer le geste d'un guitariste sans avoir d'instrument en main. C'est jouer de la guitare sans guitare, en fait.


End file.
